A kinda heavy joke
by Moije
Summary: Ed has to move in with Roy. Not that he don't like it. But will he be able to hide his condition? And will Roy remember what he shouldn't have forgot? Yaoi. Mpreg. RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):**Hello all! To begin I'd like to tell this is my first fic, my first fanfic, English is not my native language (I truly began to learn it only three years ago), so please, please, be indulgent.^^ And if possible, don't ask why I choose to write my first fic in English instead of French, I think I don't even know that myself...

Feel free to give suggestions, and to point my mistakes if you want to, it helps a lot.

**FMA does not belong to me. If it were mine, Hohenheim and Bradley senior would've had an history together. A reaaally kinky one.**

Yaoi, with lemon in some chapters, and Mpreg. RoyxEd. And AU, of course. Now you know.

I originally wanted to avoid OOC as much as possible, but... Oh well... It can be fun too.

This story follow the manga, except that Ed has still his automail arm and his alchemy.

I'll try differents POV later.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

(^^)

* * *

Edward could't believe it. It was a joke. It _has_ to be a joke. A fucking-stupid-bad-joke.

But, faced with the plain reality, he was forced to admit the truth:

He, Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people, was getting FAT.

Trying once again to close-up his leather pants, without success, Ed let out a heavy sigh and sat on his bed, burying his face onto his hands.

Lately, everything was going slightly wrong, anyway. He was still stuck with the military (he really should have paid more attention to the contract), Al, his beloved little brother, was becoming more and more independant (a good thing, really, but still not a pleasant feeling), and there also was this weird stomach bug he had contracted weeks ago which was still lingering a little...

But if he had to make a list of the number of bad things in his life theses days, he had to start with the shitty colonel, and put him on top.

Edward grimaced at the thought, remembering that the older man was definitely on top a few months ago, after that mandatory party, the birthday for some big-shot general Ed had never even met before.

But why did he have to drink so much? And why, oh WHY, did he have to enjoy "_it_" so much? It was Mustang we're talking about, the one famous for his "I don't refuse anyone who come, but I don't chase anyone who leave either", so its not like Ed hadn't know what would happen after the fun, but still...

He didn't want to remember.

Each time he did, his heart was squeezed into a tight knot, his head became fuzzy, and his eyes became... kind of damp. But there was also a sweet tickling on his skin, a heat spreading trough all his body, and he shivered as he recalled the warm, playful hands, the soft kisses, and after... Ed's body could't help but react.

Pathetic.

He had knew since the day his hormones shoot up for the first time, that he was finished. Each time he was standing in this office, with the bastard in front of him, he became more and more aware of his body, his heart was always threatening to jump out of his chest, and each new meeting with "_him_" was an all-out war against himself, in order to hide his body reactions. He had realized that there was no cure for him.

Except, maybe, a good shot from doctor Roy. The teen let out a growl. Until the party, he could only dream about it, and he was satisfied with that.

_No_. He had successfully convinced himself that he had to be satisfied with that. But at least he was still in control of his feelings. Almost.

And after the party, it was like he could'nt even breath whitout this man's touch. And he was NOT satisfied with what he had. Not anymore. Because he knew how it actually felt. He was addicted.

"I'll never get drunk again." Ed groaned, as he clasped his hand together, stretching his pants with a little flash of light.

Naturally, Al choose this moment to step into the room (they were still lodging at the military dorm), and, seeing what his brother was doing, he let slip a little laugh.

"That's what you get for eating all theses weirds stuffs!"

"Oh thanks, Al, like I need gastronomy lessons from my little brother", he answered sarcastically. "And you have weird eating habits too, for what I can say."

"Really? Like what?", asked Al, whith a hint of curiosity and maybe, noted Ed, another of worry in his voice.

"You always eat out. Even thought you have homemade lunches from your girlfriend. This is odd", stated the older Elric with a scowl.

"Ah, well... "Al blushed slightly and started to shift his weight to one foot to another, uneasy. He didn't want anybody to find out that he couln't stomach theses lunches, so he was eating alone and feeding himself with sanwiches everydays, letting the lunches be the happiness of some strays dogs. At least the ones who were really, really hungry.

Winry was a fine mechanic, the best, really, but her cooking skills were... well, experimental. And Al was too nice, and mostly too scared, to confess the truth to her.

If Ed found that out, he was in big trouble. he really was in the worst mood ever, theses days. With his current, snappy weird mood, his reaction would surely be something like "You-have-a-girlfriend-who-make-lunches-just-for-you-the-least-you-can-do-is-eat-it-all" while he'll forcefully stuff his brother's mouth whith the said lunch. Luckily, Ed didn't seem to want to pry too much, as he was busy adjusting his newly stretched pants. After a last look in the mirror next the door, Ed had a slight nod, satisfied.

Since when was Edward paying so much attention to his appearance? Al was still wondering about all the littles changes with his brother, as they got out of the dorm. Maybe he was finally reaching the real teenage days? Ed always had been too mature for his age. He seemed childish, but the ones who knew him could figure out it was just a side of him. But now, he was free of the burden of retrieving his little brother's body, and he could enjoy his youth for the first time in years. Yes. It must be that.

Furthermore, he was smitten. This kind of thing must be unsettling for him. Of course, Al knew about his brother crush on the Brigadier-General Mustang (even if Ed still called him shitty colonel), how could he have ignored it when Ed was moaning his name in his sleep? Al smiled as a safety plan formed in his mind.

If Edward was to find out about the lunches, he had blackmail material to pressure him and made him give up. Relieved, he waved happily at his brother, who was heading to the headquarters, himself taking the direction of the library.

Ed made sign absentedly to his little brother, already focused on the meeting to come. He had just finished a mission, and of course, the bastard wanted a written report _and _a spoken one. He was sure that the Brigadier-General was just doing that to make his blood boil. He sighed, as the painful memory of their last encounter came back to him.

After they slept together at the party, Ed had been sick the next day with a hellish hangover, and busy after that, as Winry came to visit and check his automail. When at least he found the time to go face him, he was ready for any kind of rejection. He knew fully well how the man managed his dates, and braced himself in order to not show any sign of pain. But what he knew too was that Mustang had felt as good as him that night, and maybe Ed could pull something nice out of this. Even if this was just sex to Roy, it had been awesome sex and he intended to make a point of that. He'll take all he could.

So, Ed had cut past trough the first office, pretending to have some corrections to add to his last report in order to ease the suspiscious look in Hawkeye eyes, who was firmly believing that he was just here to pick a fight. This wasn't false either. If he could, he always picked a fight. Hiding his feelings was easier this way. Ed had entered his superior's office with his usual energy, scruting his face, expecting a least a little nervous sign from him.

But, nothing.

Mustang's expression hadn't shown anything. He was sitting as usual behind his desk, and had looked fairly surprised to see the young alchemist pass his door. Like he didn't expect him. Ed had begun to get really annoyed. Did the older man's intention was to pretend nothing happened? Like a mistake? It was very childish of him. But still, he played his part very well, Ed had thought. He had stopped here, debating about how to make Roy drop the mask, until the Brigadier-General noticed something highly interesting about the young man. It had looked like Mustang could't stop himself:

"Is that a hickey on your neck, Fullmetal? How kinky! Who is the lucky little lady?"

Edward didn't know which was worst: The fact that Mustang really _didn't_ remember _anything_ about that night, or the fact that he seemed genuinely happy to tease his subordinate about his love life.

_Not bothered at all._

He had no recollection of how he sorted himself out of this situation. Ed had got trough the next three days in a storm of conflicting emotions, letting his body habits taking control of his daily life, while he was desperately trying to get back his sanity.

_But then again, maybe I'd never been sane_, pondered the young Alchemist, as he reminded himself that someone who had tried to bring back dead people to life, not just wish about it, but actually tried it, was definitely not someone with a healthy mind.

And there he was again. The dreaded door leading to Mustang's office was in front of him, so imposing. "I would never had thought that I would be afraid of another door other than the big one with the truth thing", Ed muttered. He took an deep inspiration and pushed the heavy wood panel.

He crossed quickly the first office, giving a sign to Fuery and Breda, who where very focused on a beetle race (of course Hawkeye wasn't here), and banged the Brigadier General's office door open.

"As always you make a graceful entrance, Fullmetal. Did you bring a readable report, this time?" The older man was sitting comfortably in his chair, ankles crossed and the foots on his desk, holding a cup of coffee .

"Don't make excuses, if you can't read it, it's just that it's time for you to put on glasses, old man", Ed retorted, just before the image of Roy with a pair of glasses imposed on his mind, making him flush a little. _Oh, no. Not again._ He looked away, threw the report next Mustang's foots, and threw himself on the couch. He just knew it was going to be draining.

"Well, you can start by telling me why it did take you so much time, just to catch a third-rate Alchemist? I heard you ran off the fight, Fullmetal. Was he so much more stronger than you?"

"If you already know what happened, why do you ask for a report?" Ed growled. "And I didn't lose. I just made a strategic retreat. I won after that"

It was just that he hadn't been feeling well, so he had to slow down a bit. But don't count on Mustang for accepting an excuse like this one. He wouldn't have done it himself, after all.

"I guess so. Well a least you repaired the damages. But you know, Fullmetal, you could do it with more modest garnishement, we had complaints for that too. Just repair. No flourish. Please.

'No. Wait:

Just don't destroy anything."

"Fire me if your are so tired of it. I can live without the pocket watch, _me_", answered a slightly vexed alchemist.

"No way. You're too fun to bully. And anyway, I already have a new assignement for you."

Ed glanced at Mustang, something he had avoided until now. The black haired man had a big grin on his face. The _'you're gonna hate it, I'll love it'_, kind of grin. And of course, this devilish look was awfully sexy. He quivered. It was so unfair. No matter how much Ed tried to fight him, to hate him, he just wanted to touch him. Breathe him. His body ached to feel him again. He wanted him to smile at him again like that. _It's plain bullying and I love it._ _How low can I fall?_

The Brigadier cut his thoughts:

"-We're going to Xing."

"..."

"Fullmetal?"

"What do you mean, "We"?"Ed growled

"Well, you and me. We're leaving in two weeks", smiled Mustang.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I refuse. And what's the job?"

"You're definitely going with me. And this is just a diplomatic meeting."

'Be happy, Amestris is sending _us_ as representatives. Even if I still don't understand why they choose you, considering your obvious lack of tact." Roy looked pretty excited about this assignement, and Ed could see clearly why. _'No more paperwork'_ was written on his forehead.

Ed sighed heavily and stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait a moment", asked Roy, suddenly serious. "I'm not done yet."

"Be quick. I'm tired."

"The thing is, this is actually a pretty important meeting, and like I said, you lack certain... qualities , so it has been decided that you will move to my house and live here starting today. I'm going to drill some good manners into your little head."

'I guess It's all for the better, since I heard that Al is leaving for Resembool with Winry tomorrow. Am I wrong?"Mustang's grin was only getting bigger.

Edward was speechless. And utterly furious. And feverish.'_If I kill him now, I'll feel soo much better_' He couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. But still. He wanted that. To be in _his_ house. Looking at a Roy wearing casual clothes. _Does he cook?_ Ed wanted to know. A whole house filled with his smell. How was he in the morning? The teen's imagination started to run wild. Roy in a shower. Roy sleeping. Roy cooking. Roy cooking with an apron. Roy cooking with _only_ an apron.

_No. NoNoNoNoNo._ He could'nt do this. He wasn't going to do that. It was impossible. Physically, mentally, impossible.

Ed inspired, bracing himself for a new fight, when

"-BANG!

'BANG!"

"NNOOooooo! I was winn-BANG!"

Suddenly, Roy was sitting straight, his hands and eyes moving at an inhuman speed while browsing and signing the documents piled on his desk.

"I'll wait for you this evening, Fullmetal. And this is an order." finished Mustang with a definite tone, without raising his head.

* * *

(OxO)

* * *

**(A/N):**So, what do you think?

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, if you like it, please tell me, it will push me to write a second one faster. (I am a lazy person, but pressure work well on me. Flattery and bribery too, by the way.)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):**Hello all !

First, thanks for all theses reviews, it made me really happy. I also learned a few things, like how the ponctuation rules could change (I used frenchs rules and didn't knew the differences, so some of you were lost), I hope I corrected my mistakes correctly.

So there goes the second chapter, and I have to say that between this one and the first I have read fanfics so awesomes that it made me depressed about mine, until I decided to put an extra effort. But I'm not so confident about myself so I really won't say no to reviews and critics ^^.

* * *

O.o

Flashback:

_His head was splitting in two._

_Roy woke up on the couch in his office, hearing the birds singing, seeing the sunlight shine through the windows, all of this was allright, fine, but it was attacking his ears, burning his eyes, and his brain was trying to get out of his skull. And he was feeling so sluggish, too._

_But Roy, of course, since he was such a brilliant man, knew what the problem was. He knew it too well._

_This was a big, mean, hangover. The best he had in years. _No_. The worst. _

_He sat up carefully, and tried to recall the events of the night. He remembered his boredom at the party (well, nothing unexpected here), he remembered trying to escape this flashy lady who he didnt know the name but knew that she definitely will not end the night with him, he remembered this incredible bar in the general Gresn office where he hid himself..._

_There was someone drinking with him. But he could't recall who. Must be a drinking friend of some sort... Mustang shrugged off the feeling that this fact was somehow important. He woke up in his own office, a safe place, that was the most important. It means he didn't totally lose his head that night, since he was not drunk enough to fall asleep on the street or another embarrassing place. Maes already had too much pictures to threaten him with, no need to add new ones to his collection._

_It looked like he had sex, too. His clothes were rumpled, and he could feel that he had a very, very good night. He was sore in all the right places. Well, he just hoped it wasn't with the flashy lady._

* * *

Roy was nervous. It was rare for him to feel this way, but he had a good reason. At least what he believed to be a good reason. He had to teach something to the brat. No, not really a brat anymore, since he was turning eighteen, and actually Ed wasn't even short anymore, as he grew up quite a bit. But he wasn't tall either. And he was still so childish at times, it was almost cute. Mustang frowned, confronted to a new dilemna. He was pretty sure that if he called Edward "cute" in front of him, it will piss him off grandly, to Roy's delight. But he really shouldn't do that.

Because Ed's temper was still the same, and as the teaching place was his own, Roy feared for his furnitures. He had to repare the door of his office again this morning (with alchemy, of course, and that clasping hand thing was reaally handy), after a fuming Edward had loudly left the room.

He was getting good at that. Hawkeye forced him to. She said that if he didn't tease the kid so much, he would'nt broke things like this all the time.

The General grumbled, as he remembered that he also had to repair the bullet holes in Breda's desk ("his own faute for not disciplining his men enough"). He missed Havoc. He would have been able to soothe Hawkeye a little. Mustang hoped the man will recover and start working with them again soon.

Furthermore, he was too much of a threat when away, as his family store could sell practically _anything_, and he was still helping with running it. It had been very useful, but as Hawkeye was _dating _Havoc (the fact that this overly serious woman could date someone still amazed Roy, even if he just could't admit that his pride was hurt because she choose Havoc over him, not that he had a crush on her, but he had a womanizer's reputation to hold...), and she just loved guns, and testing her boyfriend's news gifts on Mustang and his crew seemed to be her favorite past time lately. And Roy was fairly certain that Havoc was doing it on purpose. He woulnd't do it if he was a member of the crew again.

No, it was better if Havoc came back.

Mustang was mulling over theses toughts as he stepped out of the sleek black military car, jiggling with his keys, and reached the front porch of his house. Yes, his house, another thing with the car that was supposed to be fitting for a general. Like his previous appartement wasn't enough to clean, now he had to waste his time on a huge, empty house instead. He didn't even had unpacked all his boxes yet. And he was certain Fullmetal wasn't gonna let this pass. He could already hear the comments about what a lazy ass he was.

And why was the door already open?

* * *

**...**

* * *

It was so boring, waiting for Mustang.

The General hadn't precised which hour Ed was supposed to come. Well, not exactly. He just said the evening. So the young man was sprawled in the front yard of the big house, napping. And anyway, Ed didn't want to stay in the dorm anymore. It seemed that Winry had discovered Al's way of dealing with her cooking (he didn't know how, tough), and Ed, after he gave a big farewell hug to his little brother and a wave to Winry, had used the assignment as an excuse to avoid the storm and run away with his luggage. Of course, he already knew a long time ago what his sibling was doing of the homemade lunchs. He couldn't blame him (he was lucky enough to not suffer the same treatment) , he just liked to tease him wit that, that's why he didn't say anything. And Winry wasn't supposed to know that he knew, she wouldn't had let him put a foot out of the dorm otherwise.

He understood Winry's anxiousness about Al, after all it was not so long ago that the younger Elric got his body back, and he was so thin at the time... Like he would break easily. So naturally the young woman was afraid Al didn't eat enough.

But now he was healthy and could even spar with Ed, so he must be alright already. No need to worry anymore. He will let this task to Winry. It was lonely, but Ed could bear it if Al was happy.

_I just have to get used to it_.

It was late afternoon, and Roy still wasn't here. Ed started to be hungry. The thing was, Mustang's house was a little isolated. And Ed came walking. So he wasn't ready to go back to the town just to find a store or a restaurant. And the wind was starting to get chilly, too.

"Maybe I can find something to eat inside"

Not that he didn't feel bad about trespassing, but he was pretty certain that if he started his stay here with a fight it'll be less awkward. And he wanted to visit the bastard's house, anyway.

Once inside, the first thing that hit him was how empty, this building was. Ed took the time to explore each room, his curiosity making him forget his rumbling stomach. It was obvious that Roy lived more at his office than his home. There were beautiful, old furnitures, but the drawers and shelfs were empty, there was a library, but the books were stacked up on the floor or in cardboards. There was decorations, like paintings, and vases, but they were just jutting out from boxes, and there was a lot of rooms with nothing in it upstairs.

The only rooms who seemed like someone was living in them were the main bedroom, the bathroom adjoined, a study next the library, and the kitchen. The rest could just covert themselfs in dust, apparently.

"And he want to teach me manners? He should learn how to receive guests, first", grumbled the young man, rummaging trough the cupboards and fridge in the kitchen, relieved to see that there was food, and recent enough to eat.

* * *

**...**

* * *

The brat was sooo gonna get it. A fuming Mustang started exploring his own house, looking for a blonde head. It wasn't difficult to guess who had trespassed, since his boots and his worn-out case were laying forgotten next the entrance. Was he hiding?

He made a mess of the kitchen. "Well, that explain the breaking and entering. Now I bet the genius shrimp is in the library", guessed the older man, as he was heading toward the said room. But he didn't reach the door. The blonde alchemist was there, on the floor, blocking the way.

"Napping? No, of course not, he would have squatted a bed at least" Mustang kneeled next the young man. He checked the pulse, it was fine. No fever either. But looking closely at him, Ed was pale, and had bags unders his eyes. And he must have been really tired, to pass out in the hallway. It was even more worrying that he had a full stomach. It mean he didn't pass out of hunger (Mustang saw him do that once). He took the blonde in his arm, noticing how light he was, despite the automail, and walked upstairs with his warm burden, putting him carefully on the bed in one of the guest rooms which had one. His anger was long gone.

Now that he thought about it, Ed was lacking his usual energy, lately. Maybe he was still sick? Maes told him the kid had come down with a bad stomach bug some time ago, but he didn't complain when Roy gave him the last assignement, so he had supposed he was feeling better. Ed never missed a chance to bitch. But again, he also had a tendancy to hide anything he considered a weakness. Was it because he was the older brother?

Letting his thoughts drift, Mustang took the time to tidy the kitchen and eat something, before grabbing Ed's case to move it in his room.

"I feel like eating a big, good steack right now", was what was waiting for him.

Roy let out a half-relieved, half-annoyed sigh, and sat on the chair next the bed, where a not embarassed and not sorry at all alchemist was waiting. A least he looked like he was fine. A little pale, maybe.

"Well, Fullmetall, considering that you rampaged my kitchen an hour ago, I expect you to wait a little before eating again, otherwise you might just gain weight." The remark seemed to have an effect on the teen. Roy noticed his slight jolt, and receveid a furious glare.

"I. Am. Not. Fat." Growled the blonde.

That was new. The General was always a little disapointed that Edward didn't react to height teasing anymore (even if he still succeeded sometimes), but could it be that he just found a brand new territory to explore?

Putting this thought aside, Mustang let drown his gaze in his subordinate's golden eyes, trying to put as much as he could of authority on his face and in his voice. It wasn't easy, since Ed looked like he just had realised what happened, and his gasp was a sight to remember.

"Since you seems unwell right now, we will start the lessons when you'll be fine. I also want you to take a appointement with a doctor first thing tomorrow. You may need a shot, or something."

Okay. That reaction was strange. He knew that Ed disliked being told what to do, so he expected a little bit of bitching, but...

"Fullmetal. Are you blushing?"

"No! And meeting the doctor is unnecessary. I'm alright, really. I didn't rest enough, that's all." The young man was blushing furiously now.

"Well, you look a little flushed to me, teased Mustang. You may have a fever, after all. And I don't intend to force you, but you seem to have a thing for doctors, am I wrong? Or is it the nurses? You know, I remember that Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong is a nurse, too, I think it's not too late to call him."

"I'll go."

"Really? Because calling him will make things simpler don't you think?" Roy was having so much fun it was indecent. The look on Edward's face!

"PLEASE! I'm sorry for breaking your door and all the other stuff, and I'll take an appointement, I promise, and STOP LAUGHING!"

* * *

**(A/N):**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I took time, I know and I'm sorry, I'll improve. No, really. The chapter still need corrections, I'll try to arrange that too. Thanks for reading up till this word.


	3. Chapter 3

Scary. Really scary.

Edward was sitting in the clinic's waiting room, waiting for the results of the tests taken on him a few days earlier.

Looking at him, one could believe that it was the whole situation, the clinic, the waiting, that made him anxious, but the truth was elsewhere.

The truth was, he was scared of returning home. _No. Mustang's house. I have it wrong again. _It has been only four days since he moved, and already he was feeling very comfortable. _Too much. _Unexpectedly, the bastard was a really good host. And an awesome cook. _And he did wore an apron._ This sight had caused another deep red blush to make his way to Edward's face, and Mustang has been really curious about his subordinate strange behaviour. Ed knew he could't hide his feelings from Roy much longer. The man was smart, and the sensitivity of the teen was making any kind of reaction hard to conceal. He never had been a good liar, and theses last two days Roy was being so charming that Edward couldn't even find a way to be angry against the older man. He discovered that Roy could be very different with him, when he wasn't behind his desk (if he put aside the whole drunk and fuck incident). As long as Ed was not breaking anything ( for that to happen he would have to make a lot of effort, since almost everything breakable was in boxes), and listened to the General's lessons, the older man was willing to go easy on the short and fat (his new hobby!) jokes.

The lessons too, were worth listening. It was sometimes about manners, and some other times about politics. But Mustang being Mustang, actually what he was teaching him the most was how to escape gracefully from a boring party without raising any suspicions, how to insult someone with a sugary smile, and when exactly a little ass-kissing could be rewarding.

Well, Ed didn't like the ass-kissing part, except if if was with Roy, but he found that the other things could be worth the try.

He would't want to do that for long, but knowing how to could't harm. And it seemed like Roy had fun teaching him tricks. They even started a heated discussion about alchemy, and were able to stop themselves before it turned into a fight. Not that Ed didn't intend to push his point again later.

_Again_. Again he was thinking like if there was a future in this house for him. Like his relationship with Mustang was a strong an steady one. Furthermore, he could't help wondering, if Mustang figured out about his feelings, would he start remembering that night? Will he act differently than he acted with the others people having a crush on him? Ed was clother to him than most of them, he knew a least that, but he wouldn't bet that it weighted much for Roy.

It was at this point of thoughts that the Dr. Knox came back, his gaze lost in his files, and obviously a little puzzled. He made sign to Ed to follow him in his office, and the young alchemist sat in an armchair whithout a fuss, anxiously scrutinizing the doctor's face, trying to guess an answer in the eyes hiding behind the glasses. He was used to go to the hospital for fight injuries, and he was naturally healthy, so until now he never thought of illness as a subject of worry for him. He could be really fussy if Al got a cold, thought. But this look wasn't saying good news (even if Knox was usually sullen, there was different levels of frowning), and the way the docs were looking at his mom, at the beginning of the end, came to Ed with a painful pang in his chest.

Knox took a look at the blond behind his glasses, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes for a second. He didn't know where to start, since he didn't know what to answer the kid. But there was a beginning for everything and he could at least ease his worries.

"Don't make that face. I don't believe that your ailment is a serious illness. It's just that I don't have any precise results yet. I may have a idea, but I will need to make a little more exams, and ask you some questions."

Ed expired. He knew Knox wasn't the kind to lie and give falses hopes. If he had an idea, Ed'll gladly answer him to help find the problem.

"I'll be blunt, but did you have by any chance some homosexual intercourse these last few months?"

"...I... WHAT?"

"I'm asking if you took it up in the ass."

"Wha...no..well...yes I did."Ed admitted painfulliy. He didn't particularly hide his inclination to men, but since he wasn't the blabbering type, nor the sleeping around type, there was very few people who knew. Al and Pinako, actually. Maybe Izumi had already guessed. Maes Hugues too, now that he was thinking about it. The man wasn't the intelligence department's head for nothing. But being asked about his sex life squarely like that was downright embarassing.

Ed didn't have the time to brood over the matter, as Knox followed with the interrogation, thankfully more standard questions.

But when he found himself outside the clinic, after promising to come back the following day for further analysis, his brain began fully functionning again.

Did... _No_. But _if_... Did Roy transmitted him something weird? Because if he had caught something, it could only be this man, Ed hasn't had sex in a while before the party. And he usually used protection.

"DAMMNIT!"

If this was the case, fumed the young man, he'll definitely make sure that Mustang will not be able to use his tool anymore. And by this he meant that Roy _will_ have to ask Winry to make him an automail one.

...Now that was truly tempting.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with Ed?_

Since Mustang came back from work, he was being glared at all the time. And Edward didn't want to tell him the results. The General could tell it was not life threatening, Ed was too lively, even if he still had to go make supplementary tests, but why was he furious?

No matter how many times he asked, the young alchemist was not answering, and the peace offering food that he made for dinner, only things Ed liked, was just able to make Ed glare at his plate instead of Roy.

Why did he had to worry so much about the teen anyway? He admitted they both got along pretty well recently, but it was natural, Fullmetal wasn't so bratty anymore, he had learned to moderate his temper. And Roy had never disliked the blonde, so he was happy to be able to discuss with him as an egal. It was fun to be with him. Ed was always a riddle. Mustang knew how to make him mad, and soothe him sometimes (food, books, and Al was it?), but the young alchemist managed to pick his interest. He really wanted to know what happened in this little blonde head, to make him do such cute faces all the times.

And he respected him. They both had gained a good deal of respect and trust for each other along the course of time and events, and it started to show like the beginning of a solid friendship. Not a bad feeling.

The problem now, was that he was the cause of Ed's anger, but he didn't knew the reason. It was starting to annoy him. Ed was locked in the library, putting angrily the books on the shelves, and Roy understood that he had to give-up not only the evening lesson, but also the chess's game they'd planned. He resigned himself to go to bed early, hoping the storm will have vanished the next day.

He didn't dare to enter the library to take a bedside's book, like he usually did.

* * *

Ed sighed and closed his eyes. He was calmer, now. He had to tidy half the library, but he could think calmly again. He knew he had been a brat. He wasn't even certain that his sickness was Roy's fault, and he had to admit too that he should have thought of protection. After all, he was the less drunk of the two that night.

But no, his mind had just went blank, because it was the man he dreamed about, the one he once gave up without even trying, and he had the opportunity... Who could blame him?

The young man sighed again, and looked at the shelves. At least he had been able to do something constructive with his anger. The library seemed much more like one now. Maybe he could take care of the other rooms after this one? He had time, Mustang made him took a sick leave.

The thought was hearthwearming, but Ed knew Roy cared about all his crew the same way. It was one of the things he liked the most about the General.

He loved everything, actually. He wished Roy could feel only half of that for him. But how to start? Each time he had wanted to make a move on Roy, his nice resolve was a far, far away memory. He found himself paralized with stupid thoughts and fears.

_If I'm sick, it's lovesickness, I don't need a doctor to understand that... Well, I'll see tomorrow, but for now, shower, jerk off and bed. Too bad I use the guest's bathroom, if not I could have took a towel or some clothes of him with me..._

* * *

Roy turned again in his bed, unable to sleep.

Why did Edward's humors bothered him so much? And why didn't he simply order him to speak? It wasn't like him at all. It didn't ressemble Roy to yield and shy away just because of a mood swing. And it was an habit of Ed to glare, so it's not like he wasn't used to it.

All of this was annoying. It shouldn't be this way. How could a seventeen years-old make him lose his pace like that? _He_ was supposed to be the one who made Ed snap, not the other way around.

Mustang turned again, fixing the ceiling. Ed will talk to him. He will make him. First thing tomorrow.

But for now, maybe a light drink will ease his sleep. He pushed the sheets, sled off the bed, and remembering that he wasn't alone in the house, put on some sweats pants before getting out in the dark hallway.

Too lazy to turn on the light, he made his way blindly towards the stairs. He could go eyes closed anyway.

But four steps were all he was able to make, before something, or rather someone, bumped into him, stumbled while tryng to regain his balance, and began to fall...

...

"Goddamnit Fullmetal, be more careful! Lucky I was able to grab you before you smashed your head on the stairs, or maybe you miss the hospital already?" Sprawled on the floor, with the young man against him, not only Mustang wasn't feeling comfortable, he had difficulties to breathe. His grabbing of the falling shadow had resulted in his own fall towards the other way and being crushed by Ed, that he had dragged down with him.

As Ed lifted himself and sat clumsily, a little groggy, Roy suddenly felt a nice, firm butt pressing against his groin, and he realized that the sweet smell that was pleasing his nose was a mix of oil, soap, shampoo, and Ed's own scent. The young man was obviously just out of the shower, making the older man feel like a horny teenager. A little more and he will definitely start something for wich hallways weren't made for.

"Move", growled Mustang

_A sweat glistening naked golden blond was riding his likewise damp and naked body, panting, his half closed golden eyes reflecting a warm light in the dimly lit room... The blonde looked down at him, smiling brightly, and slowly began to move..._

"MOVE!"

Ed jolted, quickly stood up, there was the sound of mismatched footsteps and of a door slamming, before silence came back to the hallway, with a stunned Roy still back on the floor.

"I guess his mood will be even worse tomorrow", grumbled the general after a moment, while making his way to the living-room, as he remembered that the cupboard containing alcools was there.

He needed something strong, and right now.

What was that? Some sort of instant fantasy? The general had made a rule for himself to not touch peoples he wanted by his side for long, and there he was, picturing his subordinate, and nothing less than Fullmetal, having sex with him? The image seemed so real, and with this scent... Did Ed always had this intoxicating scent? He really hoped the blonde didn't realise that what he was sitting on was a growing erection...

* * *

3x3

* * *

**(A/N):**Euh... Ahem I hope you liked this one, and thanks a lot for the reviews and mails, it's really encouraging.

Someone asked me why Maes Hugues is alive... Well... I just want him here to bully Mustang... Hawkeye is not enough...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a happily humming alchemist who entered Dr Knox's clinic that morning. This little incident of last night had made one thing obvious for sure: Roy could get hard for Ed, without being drunk... And he even panicked! The young man only regret was that he didn't had the guts to push his luck immediately. But maybe it was better like this. He'll work on it later. A flustered Mustang has to be a good sign? Maybe the general remembered something? Ed's mood dropped suddenly. If that was the case, he will have to explain why he had been silent about the whole thing... It always was so complicated, when dealing with Mustang. Edward was a genius, and lately he was much more an adult than a child, no doubt about that, but he always had to act like a stupid kid in front of Roy. Sometimes on purpose, but mainly because the man had a knack for pushing all Ed's wrong buttons. _That night_ was one of the rare moments where he had been able to act naturally around him, and it was not only the sex, but the whole night with the General wich was carved into his memory.

Sometimes, when he wasn't busy struggling to hide his feelings, there was theses kind of moments, when being next to Roy was as natural as breathing, when comfortable silences filled time and space, and they could also share a bit of thoughts, like equals. That night was one of theses moments. Even if his craving for Roy had gone even deeper because of that, he didn't regret anything.

Except that maybe he should have drawdled on his sleeping face before leaving.

* * *

_He had broken into Gresn's office at the peak of the party, looking for some rare alchemy books that he had overheard the very drunk General brag about having in his possession. Indeed, he found a lot of alchemy treaties and volumes on the well-furnished shelves, knowledge that should'nt be in the hands of people like Gresn. This greasy general wasn't even a good alchemist, he just liked rare and costly things. No way Ed was letting such dangerous books stay into the hands of that total idiot. So he had retrieved all he the volumes he judged unfit to be exposed, piled them on the floor and was looking, just in case, for hidden books or documents in the big mahogany desk. _

_He must had triggered something, because with an slight click, a panel had opened on the wall beside the shelves, letting the young man discover the most amazing collection of liquors he had ever seen... Bottles of all sort and sizes were disposed together, shining softly. _

_The older Elric admired it an instant, stunned, when suddenly, the door of the office opened, letting a out of breath Mustang appear. The two men froze a split moment, eyes fixed on the other, until the black haired man shifted, shutting the door quietly._

_"What are you doing here?" whispered the brigadier general after he had recovered his breath, uncertain as how he should juge the situation, with the dozen of books on the floor and the young man's deer in the headlights eyes. "Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."_

_"So you're asking me to lie?" Sighed the blond, while opening a new drawer. Once the shock passed he was quick to resume his search._

_"I'm asking you to explain your...Holy shit! Is that Addario's treate on Deviant Alchemy? The real one? What is this thing doing here? It was supposed to be lost!"_

_"I don't know. But I'm taking it with me. I heard Gresn bragging about his book collection an hour ago, so I figured it would'nt hurt him to lend them to me", grumbled Edward. "Even if most of them are coded, it's not safe here. There is too much stupid, talented and ambitious alchemists who can access this office" Ed closed the last drawer, glancing at the general, only to see him skimming trough the book with a slightly feverish look. "Nevermind. Looks like it's too late"_

_A few quiet minutes passed, during witch Mustang inspected the books that Ed had put on the floor, and choose some other ones to retrieve from exposure. "Did you prepare something to hide their disappearance? I know Gresn is an idiot but he will notice the gapes on the shelves"_

_"Of course, who do you think I am?"Ed pointed his hand toward a metal trolley in a corner where was laying piles of old, ruined books. "I took them in one of the archives rooms, Sciezska said she was going to throw them anyway. I'll make false copies with it, it won't stand a close inspection but it will fool him enough. I'll just put some bullshit inside, since I believe he don't have the brain to see the difference. How this man could obtain a watch is beyond me" Ed shook his blonde head, headed towards the trolley and started to alchemize the old volumes into copy of the ones on the floor._

_Meanwhile, Roy's attention was diverted from the blond by some reflects of the light on the bottles. Theses seemed even more costly than the books, actually. A split second was enough for him to make a decison, and Ed turned back at the sound of glass knocking glass to see him happily putting bottles on the floor next to the pile of books. He snorted._

_"He will notice that, you know. I bet he pays more attention to his bar than to his paperwork."_

_"Call that a diversion strategy. And he can't complain about the theft, since this nice little bar is totally against the rules." Mustang seemed delighted "And I'm actually looking after him. Too much alcohol is really bad for health"_

_That smiling face was plenty enough for Edward. If Roy was happy, he will not be the one to spoil his fun. Soon, the two men were piling books and bottles on the trolley, living Gresn's office stealthily._

_The faraway sounds of the party downstairs faded, as like two naughtys teenagers, they hurried, pushing their plunder trought headquarters, and finally stopping their run inside Mustang's office._

* * *

As much as Roy sincerely wished to do his paperwork, he couldn't. Since last night, he was assaulted with images of him and Edward, and he was a hundred percent certain now that it wasn't his mind playing tricks.

Proof enough were the books and bottles he discovered in a alchemized hole in the stone wall next his office's window. It was well hidden, but not for his trained and knowing eyes.

He had sex at that birthday party, sex with Edward. _Mind-blowing sex, too._

Roy had found it impossible to fall asleep, after a simple drink had triggered hotters following hotters flashbacks of the young man, in a state he had never seen before. A state so beautiful it made his heart tighten just by remembering it, and he had to pinch himself to snap out of the memories. Until he admitted that it didn't work either.

And now he was restless. Why hadn't Ed told him anything? And worst, Roy had to ask himself why the blond's silence bothered him? Had he been his usual self, he would've been quite happy not to have to deal with the usual awkardness after a one night stand. Was it because it was about a subordinate? But even if it was, Roy knew Ed will not stay with the military for too much longer, he was almost at the end of his contract. Mustand smiled. Knowing Edward, he must've been crossing the days on his calendar.

The thought saddened him somehow.

But maybe, he could find a way to see Ed even after he left... Roy banged his head on his desk.

"I'll tell you, I'll side with Riza if you say you can't do your work because of a headeache. I can testify it is self inflicted."

"Maes" Roy sighed heavily, eyes closed shut, head still on the desk.

"Glad to see the choc didn't erase your memory. And just so you know, since I entered your office, about six minutes ago, it's the third time you sigh, you blushed four times and pinched your hand twice." Hughes had this self satisfied air about him, the one of a man who just got a fish hooked on his line. He was sitting on one of the couches, arms and legs crossed, face turned toward his friend.

Roy straighened up. "Then tell to me, oh, Big Boss of the know-it-all, what illness befall me? Do you happen to have a cure?" Mustang sounded almost desperate "I'll even look at your special collection of Elysia's pictures with you if you help me"

"I won't tell you anything, you spoiled brat... You already figured it out, the problem now is that you have to admit it." Hugues glanced sharply at his friend's expression, a strange look in his eyes.

"So you don't know, don't you?" Mustang glared half-heartedly towards Maes. "You never hold information from me, and I know how much you enjoy watching me struggle, but there is no way it weight more than me letting you brag freely about your daughter." Once again, Roy sighed deeply.

"Well, you are seriously hooked on someone, I guessed that much... Now, if you mind revealing me who..."

Roy stopped breathing. "I'm... What?" How could it be? Having sex was one thing, but a crush? He never had thought of Ed in this way before, and even if he had, it has been just a fleeting though, like how the blond was becoming more beautiful each day, or how he was so cute, or seemed more mature... Mustang's forehead hit the desk again.

"You see?" Maes laughed. "I really want to know who managed to make a mess of you so easily. For, as far as I know, you didn't date anyone lately. So_._ Tell me."

The no-dating part was because of Ed too, Roy realised. After the party, he had dated as usual, but somehow it had felt wrong, like something was missing... He had just figured he needed a break and had easily severed all theses superficials relationships that he used to lead. But even thought he didn't miss theses, he was still restless.

But now... Now he knew what was missing. It felt wrong because it wasn't Ed. He had felt restless because he had missed Ed. He was amazed at how quickly he could accept that as the truth. It seemed obvious, as if a veil had been lifted and he could see with clarity what was fogged before. He felt attracted towards Fullmetal, and maybe more than that. Maybe he was... A sudden realisation made his heart plunge.

"Maes... What if I had sex with someone, and that someone act as if it never happened?" Was it too late already? Did he blew it up with his lapse of memory? Or maybe Ed stayed quiet because he wanted to leave it as it was?

"Well... I'm not answering as long as I don't know who it is." Hugues waited, arms crossed on his chest.

Could he? Could he tell his friend about the one night stand and hope Maes will mind his business? He knew how the man was protective about the Elric brothers, but Maes will understand, and without a doubt give him worthy advices, as usual.

But somehow Roy could'nt bring himself to talk. Not before he had a word with Ed. There was still small gapes of memories and he wanted to clear things up. If he was the bad guy in this story, he at least owed an apology to the young man. He should' ve known better than to prey on a friend. _Even if I didn't_, Roy realised, feeling a wave of happiness course through his whole body. He had just remembered, but the one who had made the first move that night, was Edward. He could still feel the taste of his lips... Mustang sighed. Again.

"It must be one fine lady, if you can't even reveal her name to your best friend." Maes was obviously pouting. "Well, it can't be helped. You can protect her reputation if you want, but you won't hide her name long from me, I can garantee that." He stood up, smoothing his uniform straight. He was halfway to the door when he stopped in his track, and said "I bet she sayed silent because she knew you. She must have waited for a sign from you. If you didn't gave her that, she may have thought she was like the others." And with that Hugues left the room.

Roy needn't Maes to explain him that part, he understood already. Like finishing a puzzle, he was putting the last bit of information he had in the right place. So that's why Edward had been so pale when he came in his office a few days after the party. That's why the young man blushed so easily lately, and sometimes looked at him as if he wished to speak but could'nt...

He had to talk to him. He needed to. A serious talk. Because Edward wouldn't have kissed him if he wasn't serious. Ed was too honest to play or mislead people. Roy hid his face in his hands. His head was spinning with the new knowledge, the memories and thoughts of Ed. How could he have put himself in this mess? How could he get out of it?

_Do I want to?_

* * *

**(A/N):**...I took my time, didn't I? My deepest apologies. Real life was mean with me. Well, maybe the two first months of delay are due to laziness, but after that other problems took care of me. I feel like I aged ten years in one... Now maybe my body and mental age finally match... -.-

I had a lot of new very nice reviews, they made me really happy, and it was rude of me to not answer right away, but I was thinking that since the reviews are visible for all, theirs answeirs should be the same. So I'll write them here.

**WolvesAngelz: **It was not soon... Sorry...

**Xx-animeaddict-xX:** Yes! I was picturing that too while writing it... I had a really silly smile on my face

**Pseudoephedrine:** Don't worry, even if I am slow, I won't drop this story. I don't like leaving things unfinished, and even if I didn't write for a while, I had a lot of new ideas and I won't let them waste.

**madbutterfly:** Thanks, I'll see what I can do about the mistakes, I'm glad you like this story even filled with errors^^

**GreyMoth: **I'm a bit of a fan of your own Roy/Ed mpreg, so your comment mad me feel really happy. You made a few points, and it's true that I should've explained more. I think the next chapters will have the answers you seek about the 'how', but I won't use the gate. I'm following.. more or less... the manga (I'll precise it at the beginning of the story, thanks for the advice).

**happie2bme: **Well I'm almost a year late, but if you're still following this story I hope you liked this new chapter

**YamiTenshiKoi:** I feel like that about a lot of fanfic too... Glad you like mine this much^^

**ANIMELOVEDOLL:** Oups... Are you still here?

**tmmdeathwishraven:** Yes... I couldn't resist... I don't know why it felt like Roy bullying Maes here though... Not my fault, Mustang decided for me. But it wasn't Hughes last word...

**Inky-Shadow:** Thank you, and if you still feel like it, even after all this time, please tell me where I need corrections.

**PrinceDarkLink:** Next chapter. If the caracters let me write it^^


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing that could be heard in Dr. Knox's office that morning was the rythmic and slow sound of the pendulum clock.

A blond alchemist and the Dr Knox himself sat facing each other silently, for what seemed like eternity, separated only by the desk and the disorganiseds papers on it. Judging by the bags under the physician's eyes, he had spent the night whith his nose buried in the documents.

Knox was waiting, and Edward was frowning.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I didn't know you could do jokes", Ed finally managed to say.

"I can't." answered Knox, obviously pissed. He knew what was coming, and there were times like today when he almost regretted quitting his previous job. Dead patients _never_ argued against his diagnostics.

"Well, I know a little about human body, mind you, and what you're talking about is not only impossible, it's inconceivable. So you're playing a prank. Now tell me the real diagnosis, doc."

Knox sighed. "You're pregnant. That's the truth."

Ed sighed too. "I am a male. Males don't get pregnant. That's also a truth."

Knox sighed again. "You're a male and you're pregnant. That's a fact."

Ed crossed his arms. "Admitting, as you're pretending, that I'm bearing child despite being a male, how could it be possible? With all the tests you did, surely you must know how it happened?" If Knox wanted to make him swallow something like that, as he seemed dead bent on doing, he'd better have a logical explanation. They both knew there was no warping with the rules of this world.

"I have theories, but you'll be more able than me to tell if they are possible." Knox uselessely glanced at Edward's official medical file on his desk, a file more revealing by what wasn't in it than by the informatons it held. Thankfully the young man had trusted him enough to tell him the rest.

"I'm listening."

"The first one is simple, and only you can tell me if it is plausible or not. You passed a few times trough the door of truth, like you described me, and one of the prices you paid may have been changes in your body. Changes that you..."

"It don't work this way." Ed cut in. "The truth can bring you knowledge in exchange of some kind of fee, be it human lifes, souls or your own body, but it don't transform things like that. Unless it have a wicked sense of humor." Ed glared at the physician, hitting a booted foot against the floor. "Spill another theory before I call you a quack."

"...The scar on your abdomen. The bigger one."

"So what?" Ed was exasperated. Could'nt he stop beating around the bush already?

"You told me you healed yourself. In Baschool."

That at least was true. He had used his own life force to heal a mortal wound in the northern mining town, after his fight against Kimblee. But that didn't mean... "I simply repaired endommaged tissues. I didn't change anything."

"What if the material to bear life had already been here? What if you had unknowingly made it fit to be used? You were using your strenght globally, isn't it?"

Ed frozed, his thoughts whirling furiously. Yes, there was a possibility... Except... "How could I possess woman parts? Wouldn't I have know this?" And why did he felt suddenly like a drowning man begging for a buoy?

"It happen sometimes. It's not even as rare as you could think it is. It would not have bothered you or changed your sex in any way, it would have stayed as a little part of what you could have been, a part who stopped and stayed underdevelopped inside your body. It don't make you less male, or less healty. It was just that. A lost possibility. That is until you messed with your abdomen."

"..."

"Edward?"

"...Uh..." the blond was hiding his face behind his bangs, and was muttering non-stop, words unintelligibles for Knox's ears.

"I know you're shocked, but you have decisions to make. First I have to ask you if..."

"ROY THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Edward lowered his head even more, his trembling fist so tight his knuckles whitened, taking deep breathes in a vain effort to calm himself. After a few seconds the mutterings started again.

"...Roy? ...Bastard? You mean the father is Mustang?" This time Knox couln'd contain a burst of laughter. That incurable skirt chaser had been chasing trousers too?

"That's not funny, Knox." Ed seemed to regain a bit of control. "How am I supposed to tell him? The asshole don't even remember sleeping with me." Sighing deeply, the young alchemist put his head in his hands.

"I can see it from here, you know: 'Hey bastard, you knocked me up, take responsibility!' AH!" He snorted.

"Does it means you're keeping it?" Knox stared at the young man as his words reached him slowly.

Ed lifted his head, eyes wide, looking lost and like panick was about to seize him completely. "I should?"

"It is your decision to make. You're almost three months along, so there is not much time left to decide. I think... I'll give you three days. And speak to Mustang, too. Whatever your choice is, you musn't have to do this alone."

* * *

Sunset had tainted the clouds with colors when Ed decided to go home. After getting out of the clinic, he had spent the afternoon sitting on a bench in a nearby park, attempting desperately to order his mind, to reach some kind of decision. It had not done him much good. He had a hard time admitting reality already, so to make a choice was proving itself even more difficult.

But there was one thing he knew, at least. He will not tell Mustang. His life just became more complicated again, like it seemed only his own life could be, but he refused to make it worst by including a snap-happy bastard in the equation.

And more than anything he had the feeling that a male being pregnant was wrong. It was not supposed to be. If he decided to stop it now, would he be able to ignore what happened?

Ed shook his head, smiling bitterly. _Yeah, right._ Like he could ever forget his only time having sex with Roy.

But he still should ask Knox to remove...it. It was the safer thing to do. Somehow, his body felt like it was not his own anymore and it scared him shitless. He wanted it to stop.

_And I will._

Yes. It was simpler this way. Edward stood up, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He will go back home and phone the doc tomorrow, to tell him he had reached a decision. No doubt he will feel better after the...whatever it was that squatted his belly disappeared. It was best for everyone. Edward started walking.

That's the moment 'whatever-it-was' inside his body chose to shift slightly.

* * *

Ed was not here.

Mustang had come home early, all resolved to talk with the blond, and the blond was not here.

He fighted the totally irrational fear that something bad happened.

It was too much, really. He had sent him on dangerous assignements one after the other without any qualms, and now he was nervous just because Edward was not home? How deep his attachement had become, anyway? He wasn't certain he wanted to find out.

And what was Ed doing? It was night already.

He had phoned Knox and the man had told him that Ed got out of the clinic at noon.

Edward disliked missing meals, so he should have been here. With him. He had phoned the library too and they hadn't seen him. _Shit, he could have left a note._

Roy paced around the kitchen, wondering unsteadily who he could call next, when he heard the hall's door open. He hurried towards it, ready to... _To what?_ Ed didn't do anything wrong. Roy was the one who freaked out on his own, what could he say to him?

Black, black eyes met golden gaze.

* * *

_He knows. _Ed could read it in his eyes. _He knows about that night, and he want to talk_. There was no mistaking the meaning in Roy's gaze.

It was too bad that the least thing Edward wanted to do right now, was discussing about the way he got in his new predicament.

He wanted to sleep. That's all. He felt exausted like he had rarely felt before. Even at the time when he was running around the country with his brother, he hadn't felt so beat.

He wanted to sleep, he wanted to stop thinking, and he wanted Roy.

So he did just that.

Before he plunged into deep slumber, he felt Roy's arms wrap around him, preventing his fall. _Ah. That feels really nice. His_ scent, _his_ warmth were surrounding him, and that was plenty enough to numb his mind in an dreamless rest.

* * *

Mustang was reluctant to let go. Somehow he knew that he should put Ed at least on a couch, or better, in a bed, but the feeling of the young man standing asleep in his arms, the top of the blonde head tucked under his chin, was incredible.

The alchemist was too trusting, really. And if Roy had had any doubts left about having spent a night with him, they would have disappeared that instant. This body against him... The sensation was too familiar. How he could have forgot this scent so long was a mystery.

_Maes is right. I have it bad. _Mustang breathed in softly in the pale golden hair, resigned to wait for another chance to talk with Edward.

He finally lifted him up, once again taking a sleeping blond upstairs. He bravely resisted the temptation to put him in his own personnal bed, and headed towards Ed's room.

He could hear the young man muttering curses in his sleep. Somehow he had the feeling they were adressed to him. Amused, the Brigadier took his time to tuck the blond in bed, trying to distinguish the words, but the best he could understand distinctely were 'bastard', 'Knox', and something about not being a girl.

The young alchemist seemed perturbed. Mustang hadn't been too much worried about Ed's illness until now, but maybe he should have. What kind of illness was making him so tired? Was Edward hiding something from him?

Worry had started to chew at Roy's nerves, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Furthermore, it ticked him off grandly that his emotions, not only were less and less controlables, but seemed to become roller-coaster adepts.

If Edward had the same kind of feelings for him, as Mustang believed he had, how the hell had he dealt with them? How could it be that nobody noticed? Wasn't he supposed to be a mercurial kid? _No, that's wrong._

Roy let his gaze wander on the young man sleeping face, taking all his features in, registering, the long, pale eyelashes, the slight frown, the soft, slightly gold skin.

The truth was, he had knew, deep down, on a semi-conscious level, that Ed was mature enough. He had simply refused to see it, because accepting the bratty side Ed played most of the time was the easier way to put up walls.

_Edward had relied on that_, Roy realized. He had used the misconceptions about him as a shield to hide his true feelings. Because maybe, as Maes had made him guess, Ed thought he had no chance.

_And he would have been right_. Mustang sighed, closing his eyes.

Had Roy learned of the young man feelings for him any other way, he would have dismissed them. Not easily, but because they were a factor he thought he couldn't afford to consider. Not with his ambitions, not with his past.

_But now?_ Now it was different. It was amazing what a single drunken night could do to his restraints. There was no denying it: he wanted him. He wanted him in his house, in his bed, in his life.

* * *

**(A/N):**Okay, I think that's all for this chapter.

The story advance more quickly than I wanted to (and I am not talking about my amazing ability to write only one chapter a year, though I was faster for this one), but since I didn't plan a size I guess it's alright. But I'd like it if this story was a long one.

I am currently wondering if I should add a more serious plot, or let it as it is. Any ideas?

Thank you for reading till this part.

**Kitsune-the-fox: **Yes, no mystery about Ed's illness, and this chapter made it clear... I didn't plan Roy's reaction yet, but I'm looking forward to it as well!


	6. Chapter 6

That morning in the bathroom, a rather naked Edward was stretching his neck to gain a better view of his whole profile in the mirror. He was not disappointed.

A beer belly. That's was it was looking like. A fucking beer belly. Except that the little bulge was firmer than fat. Maybe like a knot.

Not so large, yet, just a slight bump, but it will definitely grow bigger. Ed swore. The thing inside shifted. Ed swore again.

Since that moment at the park, three days ago, it had seemed like all "_it"_ had wanted to do, was announcing its existence, successfully paralyzing Ed's thought process each time, and efficiently erasing every volition from the young man to make it disappear.

_"I'm alive", _it seemed to say.

_Well, you won. I won't kick you out. _

So now if it could stop shifting and messing up his stomach, he would be grateful. He had enough to deal with Roy and his worried interrogations.

He had managed to avoid the Brigadier theses last three days, but it was getting tiring. The blond had phoned Knox that morning to inform him of his decision, and the physician had planned an appointment for the afternoon.

Edward put his clothes back distractedly, thinking about how to tell Roy. Maybe he could delay the announcement? He didn't want to run away from reality, _well, just a little, _but it had seemed lately that Roy was being a little more than just friendly with him.

He was worried about Ed's health, a lot more than he should be for a friend, and actually seeing all-nervous-and-worried-and-pissed-Roy was a fun discovery for the blond.

_So that's what it take to take him off tracks..._ But _it_ was not something he should keep for himself much longer. Simply it would change everything once again.

Mustang had gentlemanly (and strangely), accepted his categoric refusal to talk about... that night, to the blond's deepest relief, but instead, he was scrutinizing him wholeheartedly.

_Like a predator figuring the best way to jump at his prey. _The blond shivered. There was no hiding from him anymore.

Roy had found out about Ed's feelings, he knew Ed knew, and to the young man greatest's astonishment, his response to them...seemed positive.

And this was the most unsettling thing Edward had ever felt. Happiness, terror, anticipation, embarrassment, were all mixed together, and exposed constantly on his face for the benefit of the Brigadier. Who watched it all with steady, hungry eyes.

They were both playing a little game of hide and seek, and for once the one hiding things was Edward. Keeping a master at manipulations like Roy in the dark must be one of the most exhausting things he had ever done.

_Time to call Al._

His brother will notice something was off, surely, and even if his oldest sibling hadn't the courage to tell him everything... Alphonse always knew what to say to make Ed keep going in the right way.

No. Even just hearing his voice should be enough to give strength to this useless big brother.

* * *

"Al."

"Brother? What's wrong?"

Okay.

Maybe calling Alphonse wasn't such a good idea, after all. It seemed that once you started to run away from people, you wanted to do it again much, much often. Ed groaned.

"...Couldn't you at least pretend everything is alright and do small talk before a direct attack like this?" He was sitting in that so comfortable chair in Roy's study, using the phone disposed on the corner of the large desk. He had waited for Mustang to go to work, before sneaking in his study and settling himself comfortable.

"But brother, you never call me to do small talk. I'll be really glad if you did, though. Did the General hurt you? Do you want to go home?" Al sounded worried, and a little too much in the know. _Since when?_

"How did you know he could hurt me? No, leave it, I should have expected at least this much from you." Alphonse always had been way too perceptive, especially about his brother. Ed leaned in the chair, eyes shut.

"He didn't hurt me, it's just..." The blond sighed. "I don't know how to say it, Al..."

"Oh, it's alright, I already knew you had a crush on him. Did you get rejected yet?"

"_Al!_"

"What?"

Ed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do not have a... Scratch that. I have more than a simple crush, Al. It's just that I never envisaged the possibility of a positive response... And now I am a little lost about how to act. You know how _he_ is. And psychological warfare is not my strongest point, so I hoped..."

"I will _not_ give you hints on how to manipulate the General! This is not how you two can built a healthy relationship, brother, and you know it! I can't believe you're asking me that!" Al's tone softened. "But I'm glad you didn't get rejected. When did you confess?"

"..."

"_Edward?_" Al's voice suddenly seemed slightly ominous. "You _did _confess, didn't you?"

"..."

"Spill it. If not I'll phone the Brigadier myself and ask him." Alphonse's set voice was enough to make Ed wince.

"Well... I may have confessed... Not strictly speaking, but... Kind off... a physical confession?"

"You mean you _kissed_ him? Brother, that's_ brave_! But you need to put it in words too, otherwise you know you'll regret it! And I know you're bad with that kind of things, but there are things that _need_ to be told!"

"...uh" Even miles and miles away, only Al could make him bent his head like a scolded grade schooler. Still, since his little brother seemed to have misunderstood the _physical_ hint, Ed thought that maybe he should leave it at that. He didn't know if Mustang's home line was safe, after all. It would be no good at all if random, busybody military pryers learnt of Roy's paternity before the man himself. _And Mustang should learn about it first._

After a few more minutes of Al moralizing, and of Ed grumbling, they both convened of a date for Edward to visit Resembool after his trip to Xing, on the way back.

Long after the phone was set back on his holder, Ed stayed still in the chair, deep in thoughts. He had already settled his mind about telling Roy, but now he had to think about the _how_ and _when_. It had to be in such a way that the bastard will believe him, and had time to make a decision. The blond wasn't fool enough to believe that Roy's current... _interest _in him could withstand this kind of freakish news.

Hell_, I_ don't. _I am scared out of my mind. Why can't I have just a simple life like everyone else? Is there something in my genes that say_ "Hey, normal is boring, let's twist things a little!" _Yes, that's it. It's in my blood, so now I can blame it all on my folks. And I bet my kid will be weird, too. _

My kid.

_Eh._

Not "_it" _anymore.

* * *

The train. That was the solution. To Xing, it was a three days trip by train. A trip crossing over a whole desert.

There was no way Edward could avoid him on _that_.

Mustang crossed his arms over his chest, turning once again the idea in his mind.

From the last few days he spent with Ed, he had been able to confirm his suspicions about the young man's feelings for him, _along with what I feel for him, _and somehow his control had become way too thin.

The only thing allowing him to restrain himself was the knowledge that something was bothering Ed, something heavy, and the feeling that the blond alchemist was bracing himself.

If Edward needed time, he could give it to him. But not too much. He was not that patient, after all.

"There is no girl, isn't it."

Mustang blinked.

The familiar noises of the brass surrounding him suddenly reached his ears again, and he looked at his friend, setting his plate in front of him, a sparkle of amusement softening his piercing eyes.

"What gave you this idea?" Mustang checked quickly his surrounding for susceptible listeners, and, reassured, turned toward his friend.

"I told you you couldn't keep her, or rather _his _name, if I can say, from me for long.

'The only change in your life lately had been that Xing assignment. You don't date anymore, and instead you hurry your paperwork to go home early. So much that Hawkeye thinks you're plotting something and asked me to look into it." Maes smiled.

"But, really, Roy? _Edward Elric?_ I very much want to know how he did manage to nail _you, _of all people."

Mustang recoiled. Of all the reaction, he had imagined his friend would have, this one was unexpected.

"Does that mean that you already _knew _about what he feels for me? How come you didn't tell me?"

Mas set slowly his cup down.

"I wasn't certain about it. And it seemed... At least if my suspicions were true... Well, it was simply one among the sad things about this boy's life that you don't talk about unless you want to make it worse." Hugues leaned back in his seat, eyeing Roy expectantly. "So. How did he manage to break your walls?"

Roy grunted. "He didn't. I mean... I broke them myself when I decided to get drunk." Maes' s eyebrows lifted expectantly "We both got very drunk, actually. You can figure out the rest by yourself." Mustang looked at his hands. "I'm afraid, Maes. Can you believe it?"

"That much is obvious. And totally natural." Hugues stared straight at him. "What I don't get is the fact that you seem more stressed than happy, right now. You both found you have feelings for each other, right? Shouldn't you be like...annoyingly smug or something along that line right now? You know? Happy?"

"And I am." Mustang smiled at his friend across the table "But he's... Something is holding him back and I feel like if I pry too much he'll bolt. As much as I like to tease him, as long as he seem so... guarded it seem that I can't do anything."

Hugues snickered "I bet. It's funny you know, you are a brilliant strategist, the youngest in history to reach the post you hold, and yet you've been utterly defeated by a eighteen year old...

Do you thing his behavior is related to his recent visit to the hospital?" Maes stopped, suddenly seeming to think of something "You...you didn't gave him some weird disease, didn't you?" He laughed out loud at his friend's scandalized expression. "No,I don't think so. Ed would have killed you for that already. Anyway, do you want me to investigate?"

"No." Roy shook his head "And I think he'll tell me soon what's wrong. I know he talked to Alphonse this morning."

"Ooh?" Maes looked surprised "Did you wiretap your own phone? I knew you need to be paranoid, but i'm here for that you know, no need to-

"It's not that!" Mustang grumbled. "Al phoned me an hour ago. It seemed like a nice and polite call to ask the details of the trip, so I just thought his brother had been terse about it, you know him..." Roy smiled crookedly "And then Alphonse ended his call with an almost snappy 'You'll hear from me if you hurt him, Mr. Mustang.' "

By the time he had finished talking, Maes was already laughing again. When he sobered at least, he said more seriously

"Actually, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing you two together, you know. It will be interesting."

Roy could very well understand that his friend liked to tease him, but he wondered at the thoughtful tone. "And why is that?" He asked suspiciously, sensing Wise Maes surfacing.

"Well, think about it," Hughes continued, " you two are such opposites in your way of life, it will be a constant battle of wills between you both, and I gather that'll be entertaining to see. It already had been before, it'll be even more now that nobody is in that constant tension pre-promised day thing." Hughes swallowed a mouthful of mash and continued, waving his fork before Roy's thoughtful gaze. "I mean, the only thing you and Ed have in common are your intelligence, thought there he is obviously more blessed than you, and stop glaring you know it's true, and also you both have that love for Alchemy and your sensitivity.

'And you, Roy, you live your life tying knots between facts and peoples and muddling things for your own convenience, even if your goals can be noble sometimes, but look a little at what Edward does."

Mustang suddenly understood Hugues's point. "He unravel everything. He make everything crystal clear regardless of his goals."

"Yes!" Maes beamed happily at Roy "You are like naturals enemies! And I can't wait to watch that!"

* * *

**A/N:** So. Hum. Well at least I didn't give up the story, and I swear I wont, but I am a little bit late... Sorry, no excuse this time.

This chapter still need corrections, I'll do it later. I already corrected the previous ones a little more.

But I started another story! Well I won't publish it yet because I want to finish it completely before that. I can just say it's an fem!ed and and post-shamballa. A little more dark, though I don't know how long I can keep it up without weird comments. ^^

**madbutterfly**: A year later... My deepest apologies. I won't say I won't do it again because I can't trust my sense of time anymore...

**777angeloflove**: UPDATED!

**GreyMoth**: Thanks! Actually you're right the story just go where it want to go on it's own anyway (or where my subconscious want it to go, witch is interesting in its own way^^)

I'm glad you noticed the improvements, but I have to say I didn't work hard at all... I simply found some really interesting books and reading too much made me improve naturally. I'm too lazy to improve otherwise...

**Zophiel Lagace**: Wow. I feel spoiled. One review for each chapter! Thank you! I gave up on the more serious plot btw. It seems I'm simply unable to write seriously...

**Suezanne**: The next chapter is there. Sorry for the wait.

**Azure Gryphon**: Honestly, I know what's coming next so I'd rather say poor, poor Roy... XD

**Tsuzukinyo**: No giving up here. Just slooooow progress...

**PrinceDarkLink**: Questions answered, I hope. You nuts already?

**Lilypad1820**: I now have an idea about how Roy will learn about it and react... I'm looking forward to it too!

**Sunshine-aki**: Hmm. Certainly. I won't tell. ; )

**CottonFluff**: Thanks!

**Altheaa**: Merci, merci... N'en jettes plus je vais avoir la grosse tête (si c'est pas déjà fait)... Donc tu avais bien vu, la suite a mis du temps à arriver... Syndrome de la page blanche en milieu de chapitre en fait. Toujours là?

**FrostSuccubi**: Done done done^^

**Sque-Fangirl**: Your'e absolutely right. That's the correct way to scream.


End file.
